Fairy
- 9 tiles, - 1 tile FX (DK2) | sacrifice = (DK2) | job = Scout (DK2) | fighter = Ranged (DK1) Flanker (DK2) | wages = 59 (DK1) 600 (DK2) | Health = 150 | spells = Level 1 - Level 3 - Level 4 - Level 5 - Level 6 - Level 7 - Level 8 - Level 9 - Level 10 - (DK1) Lv.4 - Lv.8 - Lv.10 - (DK2) | possession = Pray (DK2) | likes = Researching (DK1) Scouting (DK2) | hates = (DK2) |immunity = Gas (DK1)}}The Fairy is a Hero type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Description (Dungeon Keeper) Fairies are fast, flying spellcasters with low armour. This hero's arsenal of spells is about the strongest of all creatures, and makes her dangerous to other magic-users as well as any melee fighter that cannot overtake her, but if she's cornered she will die very quickly. Fairies favour their Lightning spell in combat when they are Level 4 or higher, though by the end they are throwing all kinds of stuff and making consistent double-casts on account of their high Luck score. At Level 8 ( spell), fairies become proof-against creatures who rely on projectile attacks, most notably s. Groups of fairies are occasionally encountered floating over Lava regions, and may require special tactics. Try to surround them with melee combatants if they make landfall, or just zap them with a fully-charged . Capturing a fairy nets the player a powerful mage and researcher. The hero is nevertheless poorly-suited to attacking enemy Keepers, since the enemy Keeper will just perforate it with his own . Throw and keep the fairy behind the front line, though, and it can deliver tremendous damage to enemy forces. Combat Statistics See Query for information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Tasks and Management Notes *The Fairy is immune to poison gas. *Research is their default job. They can train, manufacture, and scavenge, but are terrible at all three. *As a flying creature the Fairy can pursue tasks that lie across bodies of lava, which is unusual for a hero. *The 3d engine in Dungeon Keeper has no true z-axis, so s will affect a fairy no matter how high she flies. Description (Dungeon Keeper 2) Easy to kill... if you can catch them. Swift and armed with a long-range Lightning spell the Fairy is not a recommended addition. She has little endurance and falls quickly in battle. These ladies are a hybrid of attack and support with healing magic like pray and offensive magic like Fairy Lightning. Although she can fly, her presence in your Dungeon aggravates too many much better creatures. If you plan on having them, keep them to their own area. They are also good Vampire food and generally rise into Skeletons. They can be kept happy as long as you have a separate Lair for them. They do not have more health than a Goblin, but are stronger than Skeletons with their support spells. Good conversion if you can afford the wage, as they do not count towards your Portal limit. If you don't mind organizing your dungeon with the expectation of housing one, a single Fairy shouldn't bother your other creatures too much. Put her bed next to the Library and toss your Warlocks in favour of your new Fairy: you won't miss them. She'll only annoy other denizens if she goes to a rigged Casino. Eating is brief and cheers up the other eaters near her, so it's no bother. As to why you'd want to cater to one single unit like this: the fairy is superb as a Possession target. Normal unrestricted vision, flying, a ranged attack, and useful crowd-control/escape abilities make her a great one-woman army if your playstyle is based around possession rather than full military assault. The bonus to attack and defense from possession removes her usual weakness of being terrible in a fight. Take the time to train her in the Combat Pit, and then go assassinate everything. There's a reason you don't get access to her until right at the end of the game. The Mentor's Thoughts Gallery Fairy Concept Colour.jpg|Fairy Concept Art (DK2) Fairy panel icon.jpg|Fairy panel icon (DK2) fairypickup.png|Creature pickup icon for the Fairy (DK2) 1798458-fairy_lo.jpg|A Fairy as seen in DK2 Dk1 fairy big.png|The Fairy's Portrait in DK1 Fairy0.gif|Ingame animation of the Fairy in DK1 1809539-dungeonkeeper2020.jpg|Model of the Fairy from DK2 Dungeon Keeper Fairy Snow Queen.png|Early placeholder portrait (DK1) Dungeon Keeper Fairy Ninja.png|Early placeholder portrait (DK1) Dungeon Keeper Fairy Monk.png|Early placeholder portrait (DK1) Dungeon Keeper Fairy Giant.png|Early placeholder portrait (DK1)